Magnetic Attraction
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: The eel stared, transfixed. "Our leader's Approval Gauges maxed out," said Paulo as the theater flooded with light again. Just what exactly made those gauges max out? The properties of a magnet, perhaps? One-shot.


**A/N:** So, I've finally written a Princess Tutu fic. I've wanted to do one for a while now and finally, I've found the capacity to do so. This came up when I was watching the one Princess Tutu episode and thought, "Why would he do that?" So, it's a more filler-type thing.

**Disclaimer:** It's a moot point. I do not own.

**Warnings: **Slight spoilers. Only slight though. It doesn't really reveal much the plot. Just the relationship between Fakir and Duck.  
And, yes. I do use English names. Sorry if you don't like that but it's just my thing.

* * *

_Bang, bang, bang._ Jolt. Awake. Watch. Fall asleep. Repeat process.

That was the life the troupe leader went through. A very boring existence. So much, he never really felt the need to stay awake long enough to supply power to his troupe that always performed Sleeping Beauty.

But then, were he to ever stay awake for any amount of time, there would always be memories of a life before coming to Gold Crown Town. Memories that suggested he wasn't always an electrical eel…

That was nonsense. What was he thinking? He was an eel and troupe leader. And that was the way things were…

…

_Bang, bang, bang!_

The eel's eyes flew open and he jolted to awareness again. Guh. He must have fallen asleep again. But could you blame him? He spent all of his days watching people dance the same thing over and over again. It made him fall asleep like that Aurora character the lead dancer always played…

…

_Bang, bang!_

Okay, okay, _okay!_ He was awake! There was no need to bang so hard!

Then there was one day when a class full of young and aspiring dancers came to the theater his troupe was currently stationed at. For the most part, they kept him entertained, gave him something new to look at. And he was thankful that they came to the two days of rehearsal. But then his lead dancer, Paulamoni, went back to practicing Sleeping Beauty, performing for the students. And it was inevitable, he dozed again.

Through the haziness of his doze, he could hear Paulo calling him hopeless and then signaling for a break to everyone. The eel sighed contentedly, at least they weren't making him wake up just yet.

A few minutes passed and then Paulamoni asked the ballet teacher for the girl from yesterday to perform on stage for her. The teacher, who resembled very strongly of a cat, reluctantly obliged.

The eel blinked. Maybe the girl's performance would be something to behold, definitely a form of entertainment that deviated from the monotony of Sleeping Beauty.

Soon, the girl was ushered on stage and she spoke pleadingly with her teacher to not make her go through with this. But he refused her pleads, with a regretful tone, and persisted that it was what Mrs. Paulamoni had wanted.

The eel saw that even though this girl was human, she reminded him of a duck very strongly. In both voice and looks with her bright orange hair and wide blue eyes. She certainly wasn't the most beautiful thing to awe at but she was definitely an interesting character that held her own captivating charm that made people drawn to her, with or without their own consent.

A girl from the group of students spoke out and suggested that a boy, by the name of Mytho, dance with this duck-like girl for a pas de deux.

But before the white-haired boy could agree or refuse, the raven-haired boy sitting beside him spoke out and told them that he would dance the pas de deux in Mytho's place.

Duck-like girl seemed thoroughly disappointed.

_Hmm…_ the eel could only think, wondering what would happen.

Raven-haired boy got into costume and was soon on stage. Upon this closer inspection, the eel could conclude that this raven-haired boy was more of a grudging outcast. A person who didn't like showing emotion, judging from his permanent scowl. Perhaps a boy with a bossy attitude. He, as well, was extremely interesting.

They seemed like complete opposites, duck-like girl and raven-haired boy. The eel could only wonder at how their dancing would result of when they both clashed together.

Music started playing and both took hands and began dancing, first showing a beginning pose for a few moments before starting.

In those few short moments, the eel could inexplicably decipher both of their beings, as two individuals and as one.

Duck-like girl, who was obviously a few years of Raven-haired boy's junior, exhibited a profound lack of experience as she struggled to keep her pose. This didn't come off as surprising, she was indeed quite young and wouldn't have had much practice in her art, especially when compared to raven-haired boy.

Raven-haired boy, who held onto her hand with an indifferent and stoic composure, only stared at the endeavoring girl with sheer distaste, seeming to loathe everything about this girl and everything she symbolized for as he mercilessly guided her through the steps of their dance.

But, together, they undeniably stood out as a whole, as a single entity.

Duck-like girl drew everyone in, whether or not if it was by consent. Raven-haired boy was no exception. Sure he would ignore her inevitably magnetic force but it was obviously there, disguised to him as his anger and frustration. But he was definitely attracted. He would soon realize that in the near future.

And raven-haired boy tried relentlessly to shut everyone out of both his life and emotions. He was a closed book. But duck-like girl had the power to open that book, probably unaware of her power. Sure she was probably preoccupied with another male, so preoccupied she did not notice the attraction between her and raven-haired boy.

But there was something that bound them, or something that had yet to happen, that would bind these two together. They simply lacked one thing: trust.

But that could be gained with time.

They wouldn't be able to resist this force. Because, like magnets, opposites did attract.

The eel felt a jolt course through his serpentine body as he came into realization of this new entertainment.

"Our leader's Approval Gauges maxed out," Paulo said as the theater flooded with light again.

* * *

And there you go. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

_**Nuit Songeur, out!**_


End file.
